


"Life"

by katty_tpose



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: "Soon, he began to think of the world as a game and everyone as its participants."- Seam





	"Life"

**Author's Note:**

> have fun reading this mess of a thing i made in like thirty minutes  
> watch as my interest in undertale fades ever so slightly and i still appreciate deltarune but am not actively interested in it  
> enjoy dying because of this

Oh, how the world was fun!

Playing simple games

But this game will never be done!

Even as everything alights in flames!

 

🃏

 

But this game is something unique

It goes on and on

It forever repeats

Thus is the circle of the game - how fun!

 

🃏

 

Those who are clever

Know how to cheat at “Life”

It is an endeavor

That requires much strife!

 

🃏

 

But those who cheat

Will be known as cowards

By everyone they meet

Not knowing of their power

 

🃏

 

So thus, everyone fairly plays “Life”

But no one will win

The brutalness of the game will cut like a knife

But that is unknown to those who begin!


End file.
